Kagome's dead or not?
by Shippo1
Summary: Does Kagome die? Will InuYasha be there soon enough? read and find out!
1. InuYasha's love for Kagome forever?

Chap. 2 Kagome's dead hi, plz tell me if i should ad on to the story, and tell me if it's good, also please please review thanks  
  
InuYasha: Kagome...! Kagome...! *thinking* her scent is getting really close*, I'd better hurry up and find her!!!!  
  
~back on kilala~ Shippo: Maybe we should go find Miroku...  
  
Sango: Fine... leave me here alone, and go ahead and find that creep Miroku!!!! * pushes off shippo* transform into that balloon and go find Miroku but when you find him, keep him away frome me!!!!  
  
~somewhere in the woods~ Miroku:*rubbing head* ow! Sango is really tempered... huh? Where am I? Sango... that really hurt, I have 5 or 6 bumbs on my head...  
  
Miroku: I guess I'll go looking for InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
~back to InuYasha~  
  
InuYasha: Kagome! I found you! Oh no! Are you ok!?  
  
Kagome: I'm ok... for a little bit.... *almost falling asleep*  
  
InuYasha: What do you mean?  
  
Kagome: *points at the ghostly girl with the mirror behind him*  
  
InuYasha: *turns around* What you!!? What are you doing here!!??  
  
Ghostly girl: I've come to finish with that girl and kill her then deal with you after!!!! *evil grin*  
  
Kagome: *jumps up and hugs InuYasha* InuYasha... I'm scared!  
  
InuYasha: *hugs Kagome back, it's ok Kagome I'll protect you, then lifts her off her feet and puts her on his back because she could barely stand* *gives her a passionate kiss* Kigoma, please stay on my back and hold on tight while I fight this ghostly girl!  
  
Kagome: *halfway asleep* Ooo k.....  
  
InuYasha: That's it you BITCH, die!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *falling off inuyasha's back because she's asleep and can't hold on tight enough*  
  
InuYasha:*yells* NOOOO....!!!! Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!!  
  
Ghostly girl: Ha Ha Ha, she'll never wake up, I have her under my spell, as long as this mirror I hold isn't broken she stays asleep! *evil laughter*  
  
InuYasha: WELL THEN!!!! I'll just have to take it from you and break it!!!! *holding onto Kagome with his life, trying to keep her on his back while fighting* I'll never let go of you Kigome!! Never!!!!  
  
Kagome: Whe... whe... Where, am I!!?? Oh no, I'm asleep, I have to wake up, or InuYasha could die, trying to protect me!!!  
  
What!!!! I can't wake up!!!! That ghostly girl has me under a spell, because I stared at her mirror, why did I do that!!?? I'm soo Stupid!!!! I just hope InuYasha can hear my thoughts!  
  
InuYasha: *backing away as the ghostly girl trys to kill him* thinking* How can I get out of this one?! I just hope I make it to save Kigome!* Huh? What's that?! Wait that's Kagome's voice, Kagome, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, I hope you hear me...  
  
InuYasha: I hear you Kagome, where are you!?  
  
Kagome: I don't know I can't really explain!  
  
InuYasha: explain as much as you can! I've gotta wake you up!  
  
Ghostly girl: That's it, you're boring, I'm gonna start the fight then! *throws large pieces of glass at InuYasha then Kagome* Ha, you can't dodge them!  
  
InuYasha:*trys to dodge the large pieces of glass but can't* What!? Nooo!!! Kagome will live! I will take her place! Take me instead!!!!*gets in front of the pieces of glass and then he feels himself getting sucked into a windtunnel* *looks up* Miroku!  
  
Miroku: I'm glad I found you two. Now get out of the way InuYasha!  
  
Ghostly girl: *getting sucked into Miroku's windtunnel along with her large glass pieces* You haven't seen the last of me InuYasha! I'll be back to kill you and Kagome! *evil grin*  
  
All of a sudden one of the Ghostly girl's pieces of glass hit her mirror and it broke, Ghostly girl: NOoo!!!!  
  
Kagome: *wakes up and sees herself being pulled into Miroku's windtunnel by the ghostly girl* Ahhhh!!!!! InuYasha! Help me!!!! Get me out of here!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Ahh!!! Kagome, I'll save you! * grabs Kagomes arm and pulls her as hard as he could but since the ghostly girl was pulling Kagome one way and Inuyasha pulling her the other, it was hard to get her out* That's it! *took tetsusaiga out with his left arm witch he wasn't using and cut the ghostly girls arms off* *finally he got Kagome out and she was safe with him once again*  
  
Kagome: InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Ya Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Thank you soo much! * kissed him on the lips for a long time*  
  
InuYasha: *surprised about the kiss but he was happy with it, so he kissed her as long as he could* :)  
  
InuYasha: *finally got done kissing* Um... Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes InuYasha what is it?  
  
InuYasha: *Embraced Kagome and kissed her for a while*  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku: *ran behind a bush* then Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were finally there  
  
Miroku:* whispers* Finally you guys are here!  
  
Sango:*whispers* Wow great view!!  
  
Shippo:*yells* WOW, THEY'RE KISSING AGAIN!? GEESH CAN'T THEY EVER STOP KISSING FOR ONE SECOND?!  
  
Kagome: What was that noise!!??  
  
InuYasha: Oh, nothing * continued kissing her*  
  
Kagome:* I'm so happy to be in InuYasha's arms!*  
  
InuYasha: Sango&Miroku: *whispers* SHUTUP!!!! You have to be quiet we don't want to ruin it!  
  
Shippo: *whispers* You guys are as grouchy as InuYasha!!  
  
Sango:*whispers* Miroku?  
  
Miroku:*whispers* Yes Sango?  
  
Sango:*whispers* I'm sorry I did that, I really don't hate you  
  
Miroku: *put his arm around Sango* *whispers* I know, no girl can resist Me, Miroku!  
  
Sango: *leaned against Miroku, and thought is this the right time for a kiss?* * all of a sudden, Miroku was gropping her butt*  
  
Miroku: Ah, this is the life!  
  
Sango: *now really really pissed* *took boomerang and wack, wack wack, and so on, until Miroku had 20 bumps on his head* *Sango giggles*  
  
Miroku: *yells* Ow!!!!!! *looking at Sango* I love it when you're mad, you look soo cute that way and raised his right eyebrow!  
  
Sango: What, *grrr* wack That's what you get for being so.. so... so perverted!!!! *runs out of the bush to the water, furious*  
  
Shippo: *just lays behind the bush, *asleep*  
  
Miroku: Welp, it didn't work, oh well next time  
  
InuYasha: *pushed Kagome away accidently pushing her and making her fall in the water *  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! Why'd you do that!?*getting up soaking wet*  
  
InuYasha: Stupid wench, you can't even watch out where you're walking!!!!  
  
Kagome: So that's all I am to you a wench and a shard hunter, huh?! *crying* You make me soo sad InuYasha, Sit, Sit, Sit,Sit!!!!!!!!!! *running over to the water to talk to Sango*  
  
InuYasha:*bam, wack, bam, boom hit the ground face first hard!* Ka..go..me!!!! *trying to get up but kept falling and hitting his face on the ground*  
  
Soon there was a big crater from where Kagome made InuYasha sit, it was huge!  
  
Miroku: Woh! kagome's mad!  
  
InuYasha: *finally got up and ran after Miroku* You're the one that caused this fight you fucking dumb monk!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you for what you did between me and Kagome!!!!!  
  
Miroku:*running as fast as he could* Now, Now, you know how you get when you're angry, calm down, anyways I saved your life, how about you kill me tomorrow??!!!!  
  
InuYasha: How can I calm down!? Nooo! You die today not tomorrow, i don't care if you saved me and Kigome!!  
  
Kagome: *watching InuYasha chase after Miroku* *sigh* SIT BOY!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *wam, he flew to the ground* grrrr, now what Kagome?!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: YOU SHOULDN'T CHASE AFTER A DUMB MONK!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: and WHY NOT!!!???  
  
Kagome: because, he's not worth wasting your energy, even if he did cause this fight, and he saved our lives itleast kill him tomorrow like you said!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Thanks, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: You're not welcome, you're lucky I got InuYasha off your back, or you would be dead by now! I was only being nice because you saved our lives! Don't worry Miroku, you're gonna die tomorrow!!  
  
InuYasha: Ya, you'll die tomorrow!  
  
Kagome: *walked over to Sango and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sango: Ya, I'm fine, it's just I'm sick and tired of getting groped 24/7!  
  
Kagome: I'm tired of being called a wench all of the time too!  
  
Sango: Well we have some things in common, huh Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yep, oh that reminds me, SIT BOY, SIT, SIT!!!!  
  
InuYasha: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't do anything!!!!! I'm going to get you for that!  
  
Kagome: No you're not!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Why not!!!! Bitch!!!!  
  
Kagome: Because you call me all of these names and you can't even apologize,*crying* and you don't even know how much you hurt me inside when you do that!  
  
InuYasha:* she knows how much I hate seeing her cry* I'm sorry Kagome...  
  
Kagome: *crying* Really...?  
  
InuYasha: Ya, really...  
  
Kagome: InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: What?  
  
Kagome: I need somebody to hold me....  
  
InuYasha: I'll hold you, *pulls Kagome and has a tight embrace around her*  
  
Kagome: I'm not alone with you by my side  
  
InuYasha: *kisses Kagome on the cheek* Me niether 


	2. Kagome's dead or not?

InuYasha's love for kigome will always be forever or not?  
  
Hi, i hope you like my story, i don't know but i may need to ad some chap. this is only my first story ever! well i hope you like it, email me if you do, jetzrule_069@hotmail.com, and plz plz review, thx and sry if i have misspelled words  
  
InuYasha's sitting in his tree in the woods thinking about if he should tell Kigome his true feelings for her, he doesn't think he can do that, it's too hard for him. InuYasha: *conscience: tell her you love her, you can do it  
  
*other conscience: no don't tell her you love her, what if she doesn't love you? That'll be a problem* *conscience, ya it would be a problem but tell her anyway, she needs to know how you feel about her, you can't just keep your feelings inside, so go in the cabin and tell that girl that you love her!* *other conscience: No!!!!NO, NOOO!!!!* *conscience: YES, YES!!!!* InuYasha: *out loud, yells* AHHH!!! You are driving me insane!!!! FINE, I'LL GO TELL KIGOME!!!! *jumped off the tree and was about to walk inside when,  
  
Miroku,Sango&kilala: *running outside to see what happened to InuYasha* WHA... WHA... WHAT'S WRONG!!!??? *both yelling out loud* Miroku: Are you okay!? Sango: Ya, you worried us! InuYasha: WHAT DO YOU CARE!?!?  
  
Miroku&Sango:*sigh* Relax, Relax, We just came outside because you were yelling and we thought something happened! InuYasha: NOTHING HAPPENED YOU STUPID MONK!!!!  
  
Miroku: Then why did you yell!? Sango: Ya, why?!!!! * putting kilala on the ground and getting ready to hit InuYasha with her boomerang*  
  
InuYasha: Because, I, WANTED TO!!!!!! Got a problem with that you idiot Monk?! *getting ready to attack Miroku with his tetsusaiga*  
  
Miroku: No, No, fine with me! *if he didn't pull his sword out I would have said something, that inuyasha and his attitude really pisses me off!!!!* InuYasha: Good!  
  
Sango: Well, it's not fine with me! * threw boomerang hitting inuyasha in the head making him fall to the ground*  
  
InuYasha: *growls* *yells* BITCH, what was that for?!!!!  
  
Sango: You should never scream for no reason, the next time you scream i'm not gonna be there to help you, * took boomerang,hit inuyasha in the head even harder, *wack* o, and don't you ever call me a bitch AGAIN!!!!!! GOT IT?!!!! *walked back in the cabin with kilala in her arms making sure to step on inuyasha* InuYasha:*yells, OW!!!!* *still on the ground in pain on his head* YEAH, i got it!!!!!!!! *whispers, i thought she didn't hear me...*  
  
Miroku:*standing by InuYasha, looking down at him, being glad that didn't happen to him* OF COURSE SHE HEARD YOU WHEN YOU'RE YELLING IT OUTLOUD!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT! I WAS!?  
  
Miroku: *sigh* YA, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!!!! YOU ALWAYS YELL OUTLOUD WHEN YOU'RE MAD!!!! InuYasha: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku: *walking back inside*  
  
InuYasha: *thinking, those two really piss me off!!!! all of a sudden, *remembered what he had to do, so he walked back inside and sat in a corner away from everybody*  
  
Sango: *sitting down petting kilala, when something happens, Miroku: *grabs Sango's butt and gropes it*  
  
Sango:*pissed* *put kilala on the floor and took her hand and hit miroku in the face and made a handprint*  
  
Miroku: *yells, ow* I love you when you're like this Sango*  
  
Sango:WHAT!!!! *WACK, hit Miroku with her boomerang, even harder than when she slapped him* *yells* stop gropping me you pervert!!!!  
  
Miroku:*on the floor from Sango's bruising* *got up, and sat closer to Sango*  
  
Sango: You never learn, do you!? *about to hit Miroku when Miroku says, wait don't hit me Sango?! Sango: Why not!?  
  
Miroku: because I want to talk to you, outside, alone  
  
Sango: *yells* what no!! not with you, never!!!! why do you want me to come outside with you so you can grope me????!!!!  
  
Miroku: well... their's two reasons, I want to tell you something,and I want to be close to you.  
  
Sango: Ewww...!!!! Me get close to you?! yuck! i know what you'll do!  
  
Miroku: No, I won't do that, I promise, not tonite anyways...  
  
Sango:*sweatdrop* and what do you want to tell me?!  
  
Miroku: It's something about Inuyasha that's why we have to go outside because Inuyasha has very good ears for a dog demon.  
  
InuYasha:*turning around to face Miroku* What was that?! Come over here and say that to my face you dumb monk!!!!  
  
Miroku: See, I told you he has very good hearing now let's go, *grabs Sango's hand*  
  
Sango: *let's Miroku hold her hand* *thinking* I think I like Miroku, o no! What am i saying!? He grabs my butt 24/7 but, i gotta admit he's cute!*  
  
Miroku:*happy* *I'm surprised she hasn't hitten me by now, o well, this is getting good!* :)  
  
Miroku&Sango: *sit under a tree and talk still holding hands* *while kilala slowly walks outside to sit by Sango*  
  
Miroku: The thing I wanted to talk to you about was I gotta say Inuyasha's been acting very wierd today, don't you agree sango? Sango: Yes I do, very wierd  
  
~back in the cabin~  
  
InuYasha: *thinking* I gotta tell kigome, that i lo-*Miroku enterupts inuyasha's thinking, hey inuyasha?  
  
InuYasha: *sigh* what?!! *mad because Miroku enterupted his thinking*  
  
Miroku: Have you seen Kigome? Sango: *turning around to look inside the cabin at inuyasha* Ya, have you seen her?  
  
InuYasha:*worried* Um, no! I thought she was inside the cabin with you two!  
  
Sango&Miroku: Um, no, she wasn't she was with you!  
  
Shippo: Ya where is she!? *rubbing eyes because he just woke up in the cabin* InuYasha: How long have you been lying here runt!!!!!? Miroku&Sango:Ya, where have you been all day?! Shippo: i've been sleeping...  
  
Miroku,Sango,&InuYasha:*sweatdrop* ALL DAY!!!!!!???? Shippo: ya, can't a kitsune get some rest!?  
  
Miroku,Sango,&InuYasha: Ya, but not all day!!?? Shippo: so, where's kigome?!  
  
Miroku,Sango,&InuYasha: WE HAVE NO IDEA!!!!  
  
InuYasha:She was here this morning, and she told me she forgot her math book at her house so she went down the well to get it and she came back, then we started walking back to the hut and when we were there i turned around and kigome was gone!!!!!????? How could i have forgotten....!!!!???? WAIT...!! Now, i remember , some white ghost girl, had a mirror and made me look in the it and i forgot all about what happened to kigome, her spell must've lasted long enought to get done what she had to do to kigome! Oh no! I'm going to go find her! Miroku,Sango,Shippo: Wait for us! Sango: *called kilala and kilala transformed into her demon self*  
  
Miroku,Sango,Shippo: *jumped on kilala and they were off following inuyasha through the woods*  
  
Miroku: *sitting next to Sango* Sango?  
  
Sango: hmm? *turned around to look at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *got closer to Sango and grabbed her and he kissed her while grabbing her butt* *happy*  
  
Sango:*fuckin pissed* *took boomerang and *WACK, WACK, WACK, WACK* I HATE YOU MIROKU!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, AS LONG AS YOUR DEAD!!!!! AND PUSHED HIM OFF KILALA  
  
Miroku: *cryed* but, *sniffle* i thought you *sniffle* loved *sniffle* me!!!!  
  
Sango: In your dreams!!!!!!!! PERVERTED MONK!*thinking* i did like him but for what he did no i don't like him anymore!!!!!*  
  
InuYasha: Kigome! Kigome! Where are you!? I'm so sorry I forgot about you, it wasn't my fault, i'd never forget about you!!!!!! *crys* DON'T BE DEAD!!!!! I love you!!!!!! 


	3. Kagome's dead or not?

Chap. 2 Kagome's dead hi, plz tell me if i should ad on to the story, and tell me if it's good, also please please review thanks  
  
InuYasha: Kagome...! Kagome...! *thinking* her scent is getting really close*, I'd better hurry up and find her!!!!  
  
~back on kilala~ Shippo: Maybe we should go find Miroku...  
  
Sango: Fine... leave me here alone, and go ahead and find that creep Miroku!!!! * pushes off shippo* transform into that balloon and go find Miroku but when you find him, keep him away frome me!!!!  
  
~somewhere in the woods~ Miroku:*rubbing head* ow! Sango is really tempered... huh? Where am I? Sango... that really hurt, I have 5 or 6 bumbs on my head...  
  
Miroku: I guess I'll go looking for InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
~back to InuYasha~  
  
InuYasha: Kagome! I found you! Oh no! Are you ok!?  
  
Kagome: I'm ok... for a little bit.... *almost falling asleep*  
  
InuYasha: What do you mean?  
  
Kagome: *points at the ghostly girl with the mirror behind him*  
  
InuYasha: *turns around* What you!!? What are you doing here!!??  
  
Ghostly girl: I've come to finish with that girl and kill her then deal with you after!!!! *evil grin*  
  
Kagome: *jumps up and hugs InuYasha* InuYasha... I'm scared!  
  
InuYasha: *hugs Kagome back, it's ok Kagome I'll protect you, then lifts her off her feet and puts her on his back because she could barely stand* *gives her a passionate kiss* Kigoma, please stay on my back and hold on tight while I fight this ghostly girl!  
  
Kagome: *halfway asleep* Ooo k.....  
  
InuYasha: That's it you BITCH, die!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *falling off inuyasha's back because she's asleep and can't hold on tight enough*  
  
InuYasha:*yells* NOOOO....!!!! Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!!  
  
Ghostly girl: Ha Ha Ha, she'll never wake up, I have her under my spell, as long as this mirror I hold isn't broken she stays asleep! *evil laughter*  
  
InuYasha: WELL THEN!!!! I'll just have to take it from you and break it!!!! *holding onto Kagome with his life, trying to keep her on his back while fighting* I'll never let go of you Kigome!! Never!!!!  
  
Kagome: Whe... whe... Where, am I!!?? Oh no, I'm asleep, I have to wake up, or InuYasha could die, trying to protect me!!!  
  
What!!!! I can't wake up!!!! That ghostly girl has me under a spell, because I stared at her mirror, why did I do that!!?? I'm soo Stupid!!!! I just hope InuYasha can hear my thoughts!  
  
InuYasha: *backing away as the ghostly girl trys to kill him* thinking* How can I get out of this one?! I just hope I make it to save Kigome!* Huh? What's that?! Wait that's Kagome's voice, Kagome, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, I hope you hear me...  
  
InuYasha: I hear you Kagome, where are you!?  
  
Kagome: I don't know I can't really explain!  
  
InuYasha: explain as much as you can! I've gotta wake you up!  
  
Ghostly girl: That's it, you're boring, I'm gonna start the fight then! *throws large pieces of glass at InuYasha then Kagome* Ha, you can't dodge them!  
  
InuYasha:*trys to dodge the large pieces of glass but can't* What!? Nooo!!! Kagome will live! I will take her place! Take me instead!!!!*gets in front of the pieces of glass and then he feels himself getting sucked into a windtunnel* *looks up* Miroku!  
  
Miroku: I'm glad I found you two. Now get out of the way InuYasha!  
  
Ghostly girl: *getting sucked into Miroku's windtunnel along with her large glass pieces* You haven't seen the last of me InuYasha! I'll be back to kill you and Kagome! *evil grin*  
  
All of a sudden one of the Ghostly girl's pieces of glass hit her mirror and it broke, Ghostly girl: NOoo!!!!  
  
Kagome: *wakes up and sees herself being pulled into Miroku's windtunnel by the ghostly girl* Ahhhh!!!!! InuYasha! Help me!!!! Get me out of here!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Ahh!!! Kagome, I'll save you! * grabs Kagomes arm and pulls her as hard as he could but since the ghostly girl was pulling Kagome one way and Inuyasha pulling her the other, it was hard to get her out* That's it! *took tetsusaiga out with his left arm witch he wasn't using and cut the ghostly girls arms off* *finally he got Kagome out and she was safe with him once again*  
  
Kagome: InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Ya Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Thank you soo much! * kissed him on the lips for a long time*  
  
InuYasha: *surprised about the kiss but he was happy with it, so he kissed her as long as he could* :)  
  
InuYasha: *finally got done kissing* Um... Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes InuYasha what is it?  
  
InuYasha: *Embraced Kagome and kissed her for a while*  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku: *ran behind a bush* then Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were finally there  
  
Miroku:* whispers* Finally you guys are here!  
  
Sango:*whispers* Wow great view!!  
  
Shippo:*yells* WOW, THEY'RE KISSING AGAIN!? GEESH CAN'T THEY EVER STOP KISSING FOR ONE SECOND?!  
  
Kagome: What was that noise!!??  
  
InuYasha: Oh, nothing * continued kissing her*  
  
Kagome:* I'm so happy to be in InuYasha's arms!*  
  
InuYasha: Sango&Miroku: *whispers* SHUTUP!!!! You have to be quiet we don't want to ruin it!  
  
Shippo: *whispers* You guys are as grouchy as InuYasha!!  
  
Sango:*whispers* Miroku?  
  
Miroku:*whispers* Yes Sango?  
  
Sango:*whispers* I'm sorry I did that, I really don't hate you  
  
Miroku: *put his arm around Sango* *whispers* I know, no girl can resist Me, Miroku!  
  
Sango: *leaned against Miroku, and thought is this the right time for a kiss?* * all of a sudden, Miroku was gropping her butt*  
  
Miroku: Ah, this is the life!  
  
Sango: *now really really pissed* *took boomerang and wack, wack wack, and so on, until Miroku had 20 bumps on his head* *Sango giggles*  
  
Miroku: *yells* Ow!!!!!! *looking at Sango* I love it when you're mad, you look soo cute that way and raised his right eyebrow!  
  
Sango: What, *grrr* wack That's what you get for being so.. so... so perverted!!!! *runs out of the bush to the water, furious*  
  
Shippo: *just lays behind the bush, *asleep*  
  
Miroku: Welp, it didn't work, oh well next time  
  
InuYasha: *pushed Kagome away accidently pushing her and making her fall in the water *  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! Why'd you do that!?*getting up soaking wet*  
  
InuYasha: Stupid wench, you can't even watch out where you're walking!!!!  
  
Kagome: So that's all I am to you a wench and a shard hunter, huh?! *crying* You make me soo sad InuYasha, Sit, Sit, Sit,Sit!!!!!!!!!! *running over to the water to talk to Sango*  
  
InuYasha:*bam, wack, bam, boom hit the ground face first hard!* Ka..go..me!!!! *trying to get up but kept falling and hitting his face on the ground*  
  
Soon there was a big crater from where Kagome made InuYasha sit, it was huge!  
  
Miroku: Woh! kagome's mad!  
  
InuYasha: *finally got up and ran after Miroku* You're the one that caused this fight you fucking dumb monk!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you for what you did between me and Kagome!!!!!  
  
Miroku:*running as fast as he could* Now, Now, you know how you get when you're angry, calm down, anyways I saved your life, how about you kill me tomorrow??!!!!  
  
InuYasha: How can I calm down!? Nooo! You die today not tomorrow, i don't care if you saved me and Kigome!!  
  
Kagome: *watching InuYasha chase after Miroku* *sigh* SIT BOY!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *wam, he flew to the ground* grrrr, now what Kagome?!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: YOU SHOULDN'T CHASE AFTER A DUMB MONK!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: and WHY NOT!!!???  
  
Kagome: because, he's not worth wasting your energy, even if he did cause this fight, and he saved our lives itleast kill him tomorrow like you said!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Thanks, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: You're not welcome, you're lucky I got InuYasha off your back, or you would be dead by now! I was only being nice because you saved our lives! Don't worry Miroku, you're gonna die tomorrow!!  
  
InuYasha: Ya, you'll die tomorrow!  
  
Kagome: *walked over to Sango and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sango: Ya, I'm fine, it's just I'm sick and tired of getting groped 24/7!  
  
Kagome: I'm tired of being called a wench all of the time too!  
  
Sango: Well we have some things in common, huh Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yep, oh that reminds me, SIT BOY, SIT, SIT!!!!  
  
InuYasha: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't do anything!!!!! I'm going to get you for that!  
  
Kagome: No you're not!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Why not!!!! Bitch!!!!  
  
Kagome: Because you call me all of these names and you can't even apologize,*crying* and you don't even know how much you hurt me inside when you do that!  
  
InuYasha:* she knows how much I hate seeing her cry* I'm sorry Kagome...  
  
Kagome: *crying* Really...?  
  
InuYasha: Ya, really...  
  
Kagome: InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: What?  
  
Kagome: I need somebody to hold me....  
  
InuYasha: I'll hold you, *pulls Kagome and has a tight embrace around her*  
  
Kagome: I'm not alone with you by my side  
  
InuYasha: *kisses Kagome on the cheek* Me niether 


End file.
